Adelheid von Schugel
Adelheid von Schugel was an engineer, who served as Development Chief Engineer of the Empire. Schugel was renowned for his genius and achievement that made him a pioneer that advanced Empire's magical technology beyond other countries. He was the scientist who created the work of miracle Elinium type-95 and masterpiece orb Elinium Type-97. As well as the one who built the V-1 hydrogen-fueled rocket that became the key to Operation Shock and Awe. In spite of his stellar resume, Schugel was described in the novel as an individual whose genius was his sole redeeming point by officers in his department. He was also notoriously nicknamed as the Walking Disaster. '' Appearance Schugel during the war appeared to be in his fifties, he was a tall man with broad shoulders. His hair was combed back and he wore an elaborate monocle over his right eye. In all media he wore a '''white lab coat'. In the anime, Schugel dresses like his counterpart in the Light Novel and manga but with a different design. He has curly, dark hair. He is noticeably shorter and slouching. Schugel also has asymmetrical eyes because of his monocle. Forty years later after the Great War, Schugel was an old man with long thick beard and hair. He was dressed in a suit and a hat. He was also seen holding a walking stick. Personality He was a mad, enigmatic and ingenious scientist. He put absolute trust in the theoretical capabilities of his design and was enraged when testing personnel were unable to use them to their full potential. Schugel viewed personnel using his invention as a component to complete his invention, disregarding their safety if it meant advancing his work closer to perfection. After his epiphany, he becomes even more confident in his projects. He seems to be deeply religious and regards his works as miracles. Plot Deus lo vult - Chapter II Elenium Type-95 Operation Orb After continuous failure with his latest masterpiece, Elinium Type-95. Schugel requested Tanya to Tactical Training Department that responsible to provide testing personnel for his project. Thinking she would be more adaptable in using his design due to her young age and short military career. While Tanya produced better results than previous personnel, she was barely meeting his standard. Schugel refused to listen to Tanya's reasoning about the impracticality of his design, prompting her to send a formal request to transfer and reporting the impracticality and flaws of his design. Acknowledging technology Schugel invented as premature, Imperial Military Inspector General of Logistics Office, Technological Research Branch suspended his project and froze the funding. Driven to the corner, Schugel realized his masterpiece wouldn't be completed in this century. That was when Being-X reached out to him, promising a miracle that would grant his greatest wish to see Elinium-95 completion. Enlightened by divine revelation, Schugel ignored the notice to halt his project and conducted the most dangerous experiment to materialize mana he had wanted to try. Under his order, Tanya who couldn't refuse was forced to continue his experiment. As they expected the magical energy went out of control but Schugel was unfazed as he was convinced to die as a martyr if it failed. Declaring that he is now a devout believer. With Being-X's interference, the orb stabilized and Schugel declared Elenium Type-95 as the work of a miracle. Deus lo vult - Chapter V Primeval Battalion Sometime during training her battalion, Tanya decided to provide them with Operation Orb of the same family as her Elinium Type-95. Thinking Schugel's work would increase the chance of her recruits to fail. Schugel was elated to welcome her, saying that this meeting was something arranged by God. It was unknown if Being-X had a hand in this development but he already knew what Tanya came for and provided the product version of Elenium Type-95, which was Maneuver Assault Elenium Type-97. He requested her to do the stress test and promised to supply enough orb for her new wing. Trivia * According to the LN and manga, he is still alive in the year 1967 '''of the Common Era. ''' * Adelheid is a feminine given name primarily used in German languages. * Tanya refers to Schugel as "Doctor". Category:Characters Category:Empire